phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Johnson
|image= |caption= |gender= Male |genderprogram= |age= Probably similar to Candace |nationality= American |hometown= Danville |born= |created= |profession= Works at "Slushy Dawg/Burger" |band= Jeremy and the Incidentals |pband= Lead Guitar, Frontman, singer |major= |affiliations= Mr. Slushy Dawg |signature= |parents= Mrs. Johnson (mother) & unknown father |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= Suzy Johnson (sister) |stepsiblings= |grandparents= Hildegard Johnson (grandmother) |children= Amanda, Xavier, and Fred (Possibly) |spouses= Candace (Possibly) |pets= Suzy's Poodle |other_1= Uncle |other1= Joe Johnson |other_2= Cousin |other2= Nicolette |first= "Rollercoaster" (cameo) "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (official debut) |voice= Mitchel Musso |image2= |caption2= |image3= |caption3= }} Jeremy Johnson (Mitchel Musso) is the love interest of Candace Flynn, and the brother of Suzy Johnson. Whenever activities are going on in the Flynn-Fletcher Household, he goes to visit to enjoy the activity. In an interview with Mitchel Musso, he revealed that Jeremy returns Candace's feelings for him. Also, Candace is angry about her brothers at one time, but when Jeremy comes for a visit, Candace's feelings seem to be soothed. His normal greetings to Candace tend to be "Hey, Candace", (to which she responds: "Hi, Jeremy.") and "Uh... Candace?" He works part-time at the Mr. Slushy Dawg fast food chain, which Candace frequents for just that reason. He is also the lead singer and guitarist for the band Jeremy and Incidentals". Candace's future son, Xavier, looks a lot like Jeremy. Xavier, Fred and Amanda could be the children of Jeremy. Personality Jeremy is a fairly relaxed individual, not letting himself getting hung up on the little details. If he feels nervous whenever he asks Candace out, it never really shows. He enjoys Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, from downloading the PFT song to going to the car wash with his mom's car. Relationships Candace Flynn It is known that Jeremy likes Candace because, preceding the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance, Jeremy was waiting for Candace to ask him. Sometimes Candace thinks that she's on a date with Jeremy when they hang out. Jeremy almost always wants to hang out with Candace. When Phineas and Ferb open Chez Platypus, Jeremy asks Candace on a date. ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" although that was just a dream, "Chez Platypus", "Journey to the Center of Candace") Jeremy also signed Candace's arm cast with a drawing of their initials together in a heart. ("De Plane! De Plane!") In the Museum, Jeremy pointed out to Candace that a fossil with their initials carved together in a heart was his favorite exhibit ("It's About Time!") Jeremy doesn't give Candace a nickname because he likes her name. ("The Baljeatles") In a promo advertising the series, Mitchel Musso, the voice of Jeremy, confirmed that Jeremy really does have feelings for Candace. Jeremy also likes Candace as in the episode (Cheer Up Candace)when he works to make enough money to take her on a date. Suzy Johnson Jeremy considers Suzy his favorite girl and is completely unaware of the evil side she shows towards Candace. ("Comet Kermillian"), ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!") Coltrane Jeremy and Coltrane appear to be very good friends, like how are good friends, though not much is known about their friendship. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "The Baljeatles") Stacy Hirano Stacy is shown to be friends with Jeremy, and also nicknamed her as "Staceru". ("The Baljeatles") Jeremy is known to like their inventions, and has stated he thinks they're pretty cool. He once came to Phineas and Ferb for help dancing. ("Nerdy Dancin'") However, he has stated to have preferred Slushy Burger over their attempt at organizing a romantic dinner. ("That Sinking Feeling") Jenny Jeremy has a good friend attitude towards Jenny but currently not is much known about them being "BFF's" because Jenny does not appear in the series much as the other teens. Background Information *He is the bass player for Jeremy and the Incidentals. He is the founder and/or leader since the group apparently has been named after him. *He bears a resemblance to Charles Pipping IV. *All known members of his family are blonds. *He owns and can use a camera quite well. He also takes photography classes although how often is unknown. ("Got Game?") *Gelatin is his favorite dessert. ("Day of the Living Gelatin") *Jeremy appears in a TV ad for flip-flops. Candace says Jeremy has "hunky ankles". ("Let's Take a Quiz") * Possible future father of three kids named Xavier, Fred and Amanda by Candace. ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") *He is seen working at Slushy Dog and Slushy Burger in quite a few episodes. Category:Characters Category:Johnson family Category:Teens Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Males